


Images

by Cesire



Series: Female Lance AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesire/pseuds/Cesire
Summary: When i have something to share about femLance i will post it here
Series: Female Lance AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Images

FemLance, aka Lee :D I think she has the same hair as original Lance, just this way it called short pixie :D 


End file.
